Love Bites the Dust
by eosvuaddictx
Summary: The squad is trying to catch a serial killer who's killing pregnant women, it hits home for one detective. What happens when he goes after a member of the squad? Undercover, pregnancy, murder, character death, romance. R & R please. First fanfic


As season ten comes to an end, I decided to come in and write some fanfiction. I'll be in such withdrawal, lol. I hope MH and CM continue… But at least Svu starts filming soon in the city which means set visits :D yeahhhhh…. Oh and Chris DOES strut, ok, he doesn't walk, STRUTS ;). Well let's go on with this story huh?

Drop a review if you can. I won't hold chapters hostage if you don't review, I'll continue as planned. But feedback is welcome ^.^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own svu, or claiming that I do. Im only temporarily borrowing them, if I did own it… ohhh god the things that I can do. For now, I only own Adelyn :)

This chapter is dedicated to Chels (Zuzu1614) because she helped me with this concept and encouraged me to come on and share with all of you. Check out her fanfiction as well because she's extremely talented and her stories are addicting. Trust me.

Without further a due.

**Somewhere in Queens**:

"Liv, Liv, stay with me." said her crystal eyed partner.

"Elliot, I feel cold, I'm scared." She answered in a whimper.

That's when he knew. She has never shown her volubility, ever, especially him. She called him 'Elliot' and that only happens when she's either pissed off or scared as hell. He knew that something was wrong and that the outcome won't turn out the way they want it to be.

"Elliot…"

The voice was so soft but it bought him out of his trace into reality. His partner is lying in the middle of a warehouse, bleeding her crimson blood onto the cold concrete cement. She was losing blood fast and backup wasn't there yet. He didn't want to face the fact that he could lose her right here and there's nothing he could do to help her; no matter what he did.

"Olivia this is all _my _fault. We…. I should of…."

"Elliot, don't …. just promise…. promise that you will take care of Adelyn for me,"

"Olivia…" tears began to flow uncontrollably down his face.

"Promise me, promise me," as she licked her lips. "That you will keep Adelyn safe and take care of her. That you'll help her get ready for her first day of school… deal with the school bully… chase after boys that are interested in her… help her get ready for her first prom… help her into her gown for graduation…. walk her down the aisle on her wedding day…. be there for her when she has her first child," she said as tears started to form, knowing that she might not see her little girl grow up or be there for her when she needed her the most.

"I promise Olivia Benson. No matter what happens, I'll take care of her, and raise her. Raise her right and make sure she knows about her mother, her strong, caring, suborned mother," he replied as he started to break down. "I don't want to lose you yet, it's too soon. I… I Love you so much. I want to grow old with you Olivia. Please hang in there, don't let go. Whatever you do, don't let go, back up will be here soon, just don't let go."

"El, I can't," her eyes started to close slightly and she was engulfed into a deep slumber.

All he could do is watch his partner 'let go.' More tears streamed down his face as he embraced his partner into his arms. He carefully took his hand and moved a strain of hair from her face. He took his lips and kissed her forehead gently. All he could do now is sit and wait.

**Three years earlier:**

The squad room was busier than normal, granted, it's always busy but for now, the squad has a serial killer to catch. Someone is killing pregnant women who have authoritative job positions. This is the only connection that the squad has made, so far that is. The husbands were not home when their wives were attacked. But, the last one, the victims four year old niece, Nicolette, witnessed the encounter. It took nearly five hours for physiatrist George Huang to get a word out of her. They really got nothing out of her since she's so young but referred to her aunt's attacker as 'the boogey man.' The case was getting to them all, especially Elliot Stabler, since he has children of his own. But no matter what, no one can handle it when a child is hurt or is exposed to this 'world of grey' at such a young age.

"Where are we with our serial killer?" asked the captain as he proceeded out of his office.

"Heather Quinn, recently married to her husband, Ashton Quinn. He was on a business trip and when he came home he found the front door unlocked, his wife was bounded and gagged. Csu found no forced entry and no prints. The vics four year old niece, Nicolette, witnessed her aunt being attacked when she was hiding underneath the kitchen sick." answered Liv.

"We can't get anything else out of the girl." added Fin.

"How is she doing?" asked the Captain.

"Well…." Elliot took his cuffs of his shirt and rolled them all the way up to his elbows. Once completed, he crossed his arms. "Nicolette's mental status is shattered. The perp scared her so much, when we found her, she was covered in her own urine. "

"George, what do you think what we're dealing with?"

"Well, in this particular case, you're looking at a person who needs to be in control, thus why he bounded the victims and tortured them. By the extent of the victim's injuries, he took his time and enjoyed every minute of it; making him the perfect sadist. Killing these women is his release, to obtain his sexual satisfaction. He continued with his violence to maintain this power and he was compelled to keep killing, to keep up his 'thirst'. He never left any trace which shows he's extremely intelligent and he wants to make a mockery of the police department. He's just getting started and I think he's far from done."

Silence was amongst the squad. No one really knew what to make of Huang's profile nor how they were going to catch this killer since he managed to leave no trace, at every crime scene. The silence was broken by a phone ringing constantly on its hook. Cragen snatched the phone before anyone else could answer it.

"Cragen…. Yes…. Ok, I'll send them down." He placed the phone back on its receiver. "That was the lab, they might have found something. Fin, Munch, head down there. Elliot, take Olivia and go question the husband, see if she had any enemies."

"Cap, she was a prosecutor, she's going to have a lot of enemies." Liv said as she slipped on her black blazer.

"Just go" he answered.

Cragen watched his detectives grab their belongings and scatter off. He focused his attention back to the computer screen. Ashley Bellows, twenty six, five months pregnant, high end realtor. Cameron McKinley, twenty three, five months pregnant with twins, an entrepreneur. Cassidy Latiffer, twenty eight, seven months pregnant, sergeant of the 55 precinct. Heather Quinn, twenty five, six months pregnant, prosecutor. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, which is a price you pay for working in this unit. Don disengaged to his office, closing the door behind him.

**Lab:**

"Ryan, what have we got?" asked Fin, walking past the computer, with Munch following close behind.

"You are going to love me." He said. "There were pieces of glass on the floor at Heather's apartment."

"You mean our perp got messy and cut himself." Munch said, interrupting Ryan.

"No, I wish. I looked at the pictures of the all the victim's apartment, see anything relevant? In each apartment, there was a vase of roses."

"So you're saying that we found our source of entry? But anyone can have roses in their apartments." said Fin.

"Yes, but they were all pink roses." He simply answered.

"_Cap is going to blow a gasket that we didn't make this connection earlier." said Fin as he was dialing his cell._

"Well, we know one thing."

"_What's that Munch?"_

"Dad's mad."

"_Shut up John."_

**Apartment of Heather Quinn**

**Central Park West and W 75****th**** Street:**

As the sedan pulled up to Heather's apartment, Elliot looked to his right, at his partner. She looked somewhat disheveled, but all of them have been up at all hours trying to catch this guy. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was biting on her bottom lip. He was surprised that she didn't catch him staring at her. He knew the case was bothering her, hell it was bothering all of them, but, he could tell that this case was hitting it home for her.

"Liv…..Olivia."

"_Hmm… I'm sorry El, what were you saying?"_

"You ok?"

"_I'm fine El."_

And there it was, she couldn't open up, she's so suborned. Just like the _Gitano _case when she ran away or _Sealview_. _Why couldn't she tell me about the basement? Why does it have to be this way?_

"Ok Liv, whatever you say, let's go interview the husband."

The dynamic duo was in sync as they headed up the steps. Liv was about to ring the door bell but was very hesitant, Elliot picked up on that, he always does. Instead of questioning her about it or saying anything for that matter, he rang it himself. appeared in the door way, with a stuffed giraffe in his hand.

"Detectives, any news about Heather's killer?" he asked. He looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"No , we just had more questions about Heather." Liv said in a low tone.

"Uh… no problem, come in, can I get you something to drink? Maybe a cup of coffee perhaps?"

"No thank you, we're not staying long." said Elliot.

"Please it's the least I can do." he said.

"We would love some." answered Liv before El could say anything else.

"I'll be right back."

Elliot was examining the room; he saw a nice couch with matching seats, a fireplace, and tons of photo's. Elliot didn't notice his partner heading off on her own, down the hallway. She was looking at all the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of Heather, her hands on her pregnant belly, smiling at the camera. She was glowing and absolutely stunning. Liv smiled and placed her left hand on her stomach, wishing that she had never let herself get caught up in her career, so she could have the child that she was desperately wanted. A tear flowed down her face and her eye caught something. Liv was walking more down the hallway and before she knew it, she was turning the handle to a room, she couldn't help it. It was the baby's room and it took her breath away. It was a nice safari theme, with matching furniture and stuffed animals. What took the cake was what was hanging right next to the crib. _Erika_ was spelled out with dark wood letters.

"We named her Erika." said someone in a low voice.

Liv turned and saw . He had a cup of coffee in his hand and it look like he was about to breakdown but he didn't.

" I…"

"Heather knew it was a girl from the start and I thought it was a little boy. We debated on names for hours, days, months into her pregnancy. We settled for Kayden if it was a boy and Erika if it was a girl. Heather thought of the name Erika, after her best friend in high school."

", I'm sorry for you loss. I… I don't know what to say."

"No one does. Please tell me that you'll catch this bastard who did this to her, to me." he said as he ran his fingers across the '_Erika_' nameplate.

", I'll do everything in my power to find your wife's killer. We will catch this guy."

"Thank you detective."

Elliot walked into the room after 's statement. He overheard their conversation and settled to stay at the door and just listen. He just didn't want to interrupt the two.

", I know that this is difficult for you. But did your wife have any enemies?" asked Elliot.

"She had many enemies detective. But… there is this one person. Last week… Heather put away this big drug dealer. After he was sent to Rikers, we've been getting hang up calls always in the morning. We thought it was just a prank at first but it became more frequent, I should of…. Oh god do you…. Do you… do you… think this guy killed my Heather and my child?"

", we can't jump into conclusions right now. We'll take a look at your phone calls and see what we find after that." Elliot said.

"How's Nicolette?" asked Liv, pulling a strain of hair behind her ear.

"She's coping. Doctors say that she's traumatized from the event." answered .

"That's good, me and my partner are going to stop by." said Liv.

Elliot and Olivia we heading out of the baby's room but paused for a second, they heard a distinct voice.

"Thank you, for everything that you're doing." Said .

Elliot looked over and grinned at the man and when he looked next to him, Liv was already gone. All he heard after that was the front door closing. Elliot couldn't stop thinking. _What was going through Liv's head? _

____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Well there you go, the first chapter. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible but I have ton of finals. So don't hate me if you don't see an update. ;)

I used to write but now I'm back! I'm a little rusty and as I write more, my writing will be better again.

SVU FINALE TOMORROW. According to the time on this laptop lol.

I need my EO fix ;]

Leave feedback if you can ^^

TBC

"_Writing, I think, is not apart from living. Writing is a kind of double living. The writer experiences everything twice. Once in reality and once in that mirror which waits always before or behind." Catherine Drinker Bowen_


End file.
